onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-26558897-20160225202606/@comment-26558897-20160302135255
Supersaucisse77 a écrit : OP4bestOnes a écrit : Supersaucisse77 a écrit : OP4bestOnes a écrit : Pour être plus précis : Première page : http://i.imgur.com/UFqcXNp.png Résumé en Anglais : - Luffy & co. ~nin nin nin nin~ Raizou: Nin nin nin nin, shut up!! Luffy: Waaa!! Raizou: "Ninjutsu" is something to be seen "by chance!, that's what it seems!! Luffy: By chance ~!? Even though you were showing it to us ~!! Chopper: Hm? You three, are you crying? Kanjurou: What a nonsense!! Kin'emon: Men from the country of Wa don't cry!! Raizou: It's just... When my humble self came here...!! It wasn't like "this"!! The capital, as well the river were beautiful...!! The town was inspirited with the bustling everyday life of the people...!! The "country" was alive!! The mink tribe shoulders all this chaos...!! My humble self will...!! As a consequence, I will respond with gratitude!! ...forgive me!! Forgive me!!" ...!! Luffy: ... Nekomamushi: Hey all of you!! The "deciphering" of the stone seems to be completed. Come into the whale!! Traduction : ' '''Luffy, Chopper et Ussop : ~~ Nin, Nin, Nin ~~ Raizou ': Nin Nin Nin Vos Gueules !! '''Luffy ': Whaaaa !! 'Raizou ': Le Ninjutsu est apparemment un art qui ne peut être vu que par chance, il semblerait !! 'Luffy ': Par chance ?! Cela même si tu nous l'as montré ?! 'Chopper ': mmh ... Vous trois, êtes-vous en train de pleurer ? 'Kanjurou ': Quelle absurdité ! 'Kinemon ': Les hommes du pays de Wa ne pleurent pas ! 'Raizou ': C'est seulement que ... quand mon humble personne est venue ici ... !! Cela n'était pas comme ça !! La capitale et la rivière étaient resplendissantes ... !! La ville était enivrée de la vie quotidienne et énergique du peuple ... !! Le "Pays" était en vie !! La tribu des Minks a dû supporter un tel chaos ... !! Mon humble personne va ... !! Je me dois en conséquence de leur répondre avec toute ma gratitude !! ... pardonnez-moi !! Pardonnez-moi !! .. !! 'Luffy ': .... '''Nekomamushi (qui arrive) : Hé vous tous !! Le "déchiffrement" du ponéglyphe semble être achevé. Revenez à l'intérieur de la baleine !! Les phrases n'ont pas beaucoup de sens dans ce spoiler.Bah si, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Je trouve que le début commence bizarrement. On a d'abord Luffy qui imite les ninjas et après t'as Raizou qui leur dit que le ninjutsu est un art qui peut être vu par la chance et il rajoute "il semblerait" alors qu'il devrait le savoir vu que c'est un Ninja. Justement, c'est de l'humour. Raizou est imbu de sa personne. il parle de lui à la troisième personne du singulier et se dit humble. Il refuse, de par ses mots, d'admettre que le ninjustsu est quelque chose de banal alors qu'il se sent tellement flatté qu'il l'a quand même fait. Mais même après l'avoir montré, il ne veut pas admettre ses gestes, donc il donne signification à ses gestes en appelant ça de la chance, à comprendre par là un phénomène rare je présume. C'est l'ironie dans toute sa finesse. Tout ça fait partie du comportement du personnage. C'est du second degré ^^